


【霜铁授翻】怀疑doubt comes in

by FloraFangfei



Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Sad Ending, but also happy ending when you only read the first half, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 大家都知道事情的发展方向，对吧？
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597867
Kudos: 2





	【霜铁授翻】怀疑doubt comes in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [doubt comes in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831498) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> 有人想要刀子吗？我这儿有。
> 
> 标题是从Hadestown那里偷来的！如果有人想要听歌，有一首和这篇文同名的尽管去听吧。
> 
> G1——神话（Square filled: G1 - Mythology）

**如果这是一个喜剧，故事会是这样的。**

Loki找不到任何支撑点。他身边有一面墙，他的手贴在冰冷的石头上因为只有这样他才知道该怎么走，但他触摸到的一切显得那么虚幻。石头是死物，但有的时候它好像在向下凹陷，仿佛那不是石头。他的脚步声从墙壁上不断的不断的反射着。他的呼吸在自己听来无比的沉重。空气污浊。他的脚很疼，但他还在不停地走着，走着，走着，走着，走着……

他并不孤单。

他不时地停下脚步。他摔倒，双膝跪地，擦伤的手无力支撑身体。他的双眼紧闭，倾听着，他听到身后的另一个脚步声，离他非常，非常的近。他在他摔倒后也停止了脚步，有人倒吸了一口气，Loki每次都屏住呼吸，只为了听到这个声音。他并不孤单。他的手胡乱伸着，摸到了墙，Loki忍着脚上的酸疼，站起来。他牙关咬紧，膝盖打战，然后再次前行。

道路向上通去。这是Loki唯一确定的事情。他们要向上走。他们很久都没有感受过春天了，但可能现在——可能现在。他们会找到办法再次见到阳光的。它在道路尽头等着他们。

Loki想着。他想到和他的第一次相遇。他穿着长长的大衣和过大的靴子，一个偷来的背包里装满了地图和新点子。被风吹散的头发和疲惫的双眼。Loki向他微笑时他大笑起来。

_我不是你所要找的。_

_你怎么知道我在找什么？_

_你的笑容说明了一切。我不会在这里待太久。_

_你可以和我待在一起。_

在这之前，Loki从来都不是直白的。Tony说他疯了，但随后—— _再说说吧_ 。Loki告诉他更多的事情。他告诉了他一切。他玩弄文字于股掌之间。对他来说讲故事和微笑或者呼吸一样简单。别人说这是上天赐予的礼物，但他从来都没有关心过所谓的上天。他从没有关心过任何人，除了紧跟在他身后的男人。

近了。

空气逐渐清新。Loki甚至能尝到它。一束光打在黑暗中，他松开了扶着墙的手，注意力集中在那束光上。他抬着头，他终于可以向上看，看到了有什么东西在他的头顶上方。这就是他进来的地方。他曾在这里，颤抖的手中提着一只灯笼，向深处，更深处，更深处看去。他放下灯笼放任自己向下落去；他的衣服在多处被撕裂。

他的脚碰到了什么，可能是他的灯笼吧。他没有管它，开始向上爬。那不是很高，但他的双手无力，脚还在疼。他摔了两三次，阳光让他睁不开眼。他扒着边沿，把自己向上送去，然后，就这样，离开了地下世界。

Loki允许自己深呼吸了几次。然后他双腿颤抖的站了起来，向前方看去。他身前有着大片的花海。他从绿色的树冠的缝隙中向上看，天空蔚蓝广阔。春天到了。 _春天_ 到了。

“啊。”一个沙哑的声音在他身后说。“我不想再来一次了。”

Loki闭上双眼，腿一下松了劲。土壤松软，有那么一会他闭着眼坐着，几乎没有在呼吸。有一双手搭在他的肩上，把他拉近，靠在一个和Loki一样起伏着的胸膛上。Loki紧紧抱着他，爱着，恨着，爱着他因为他就是这样的人；Loki不会希望他是其他的模样。

Tony的眼睛是棕色的。它们依旧疲惫，现在还有些湿润，但眼角细微的皱纹说明他也在笑。阳光洒在他的头发上，让它看起来比实际的颜色浅。Loki的手指划过他的头发，捧起他的脸，嗅着他的味道。

“我会再来一次的。”Loki说，声音一样的沙哑。“我会再来一次。”

Tony的笑容扩大，他回抱住Loki，抚摸着他能触到的所有皮肤。他发出一声介于抽泣和笑之间的声音。“你还会跟我走？”

“不管到哪里。”Loki发誓道，亲吻了他。

春天到了。

**这不是一个喜剧。**

Loki找不到任何支撑点。他身边有一面墙，他的手贴在冰冷的石头上因为只有这样他才知道该怎么走，但他触摸到的一切显得那么虚幻。石头是死物，但有的时候它好像在向下凹陷，仿佛那不是石头。他的脚步声从墙壁上不断的不断的反射着。他的呼吸在自己听来无比的沉重。空气污浊。他的脚很疼，但他还在不停地走着，走着，走着，走着，走着……

这里好黑。

地面崎岖不平，Loki摔倒了那么多次以至于他都记不清了。寂静是无可饶恕的。他酸痛的双膝在地上跪了太久，手紧抓的石头几乎割伤他的皮肤。他呼吸的声音太大了。Loki甚至听不见任何其他的声音。不管他多努力的听都没有任何其他的声音。他在一片没有任何声音和光的混沌中。这里好黑啊。Loki的手胡乱抓着，一开始没有摸到墙，他的手指麻木，失去触觉。过了很久他再次开始行走。

没有人认识这条路。没人知道它通向哪里，Loki也不知道，虽然他在这条路上向着相反的方向走过。他对此没有印象，所以这可能并不是正确的路。可能它并不通向上面。可能 它会把自己带回原处。

Loki想着。那么多空洞的眼睛。擦过他的肩膀，头短暂的转过来，那是他的话语激起的反应，然后再次转开。找到他花了太久的时间。这都是Loki的错；他不在自己应在的地方。像平常一样被自己脑中的声音分心。

_要知道，你不能活在故事里。_

_等着瞧。_

_我不能一整个冬天都看着你。我要工作。_

_这是冬天。你不会在这找到任何工作的。_

_那我要去别处找找了。_

Loki一开始就不该冲Tony笑。他就知道这没好结果。他的笑就像他的故事一样，引人入胜。它们令人神魂颠倒。它们伤人。当然Tony离开了，任何人都会这样做。Loki以为自己是谁啊？凭什么Tony会跟他走，他凭什么会想跟他走？Loki和国王讲了一个漂亮的故事，仅此而已。他不能给Tony任何别的。

这些完全没有意义。

Loki看到了出口。没有光能照到这么深的地方；可能上面是夜晚吧。他厌倦了黑暗。他开始向上爬，在到达边沿时短暂的停下。他的额头紧靠着冰冷的石头，努力的听着，听着，他的心疯狂的跳动着，仿佛下一刻就会卡顿停下。他听不到任何其他的声音。没有任何声音，没有，没有——

Tony的眼睛是棕色的。他们大睁着，透出绝望，震惊，恍然大悟。Loki努力向下看向他，意识到自己的所作所为后感到一阵晕眩，Tony只是站在那里，在他下方。在地面上，胳膊伸着。准备在Loki掉下来时接住他。Loki没有掉下来。

但当他落地，Tony已经不见了。


End file.
